The Underground
by Meca
Summary: Based on Def Jam:FFNY. See what happens when a new comer quickly gets involved in New York's underground. Rated M to be safe.


The Underground

This is a fanfic based on the world of Def Jam:Fight For New York. If you've never heard of it it's a fighting game. This story is based on the story mode of the game, so don't be surprised if you read something familiar. I do not own any of the characters except for one, so let's get it started.

D-Mob's POV

I awoke on the floor in a daze. My head felt like it had seen the front end of a speeding train.My vision was blurred, took me a while to realize what was going on. Then all of a sudden in hits me, I got my ass kicked. Then it hits me."That bitch bust my ass..." I thought to my self. Then I here the click of handcuffs and was quickly lifted to my feet."Let's go D-Mob..."some cop said as he and his partner pushed me on my way. As I was being taken in I thought to myself "Was all that shit even worth it? Gettin' arrested because of some bitch? This ain't the smartest decision I ever made...". As we arrived at the cop car, one of them opened the door and pushed me in.BANG! "Watch ya head." the cop said as he pushed me inside the car. That little bitch was lucky I didn't want to start a scene.Before long I was on my way to lock-up.

"You messed up D-Mob..." said the cop in the passenger side. No shit Sherlock. "Yeah, who's gonna put my daughter through college now?" the other cop replied. "Don't worry, someone will take his place...ain't that right?" Sherlock said motioning to me, and that's when it happend. A bright light came from the side of the car, and before I knew it. SMASH When I regained consciousnessI saw someone standing over me. The man helped me out of the car and got me on my feet. "Come on man, let's bounce." he said, his voice low,deep,and smooth, but he looked like he was in early twentys. He helped me to his truck and but me in the passenger seat. He then got in, and we sped away, down the cold dark street. I don't know who this fool is, but one thing's for sure, this guy just saved my ass.

D-Mob's HQ

Blaze and Sticky were on the couch playing video games. They just received new an hour ago about D-Mob's arrest, and they were trying to come up with a game plan, but you can't think with a troubled mine so they took a little hiatus. All of a sudden the door opened and in walked D-Mob and a stranger. "Oh snap, D-mob! We thought you was-" "Thought I was what...arrested?" D-Mob said angrily cutting Blaze off. "Who this?" Sticky said aruptly pointing to the new face in the room. "This is the guy who was helpin' me get home while you two clowns were playin' video games." D-Mob said coldly. "Hey at least we still around, who know's what people are thinking after that shit you pulled man!" Blaze said without thinking. D-Mob shot him a nasty look and he quickly tried to get his words straight. "A'ight look look, we need to count up our soldiers, and put'em on the streets now! So is this guy in?" Blaze said. "He's in." D-Mob said almost instantly. "Well if he stays, he's got to be able to carry his own weight, can you fight?" Blaze said looking to the stranger. The stranger was a black man, about 6'7, who had the strangest eye color he had ever seen, they looked golden. "I can take care of myself." said the stranger looking confident. "Psh, we'll just see about that, eh yo kid, you gotta name?" Blaze asked. The stranger looked at him and said "Just call me Sekh..."

Stapleton Athletic Center

The crew stood around the ring as the to fighters entered through the ropes.Sekh looked at his oppenent with the face of a tiger,no emotion, just focused. "Let's see if you can last in the ring with House here..." he said pointing to this huge man in the opposite corner. The dude's name fit him, Sekh estimated that he was about 350lbs, he wondered if he the crew was trying to get rid of him already. "No turning back now..." he said to himself silently. He looked up to his opponent and said "Let's do this...". Sekh quickly rushed in and laid few jabs to House's face, while he was stunned he grabbed him and laid a "hand me down" smack right across his face that floored him. House wasn't no punchin bag though, and he proved by delivering a kick to the gut while grounded.While Sekh was still holding his stomach he tried to grab him, but Sekh proved that he wasn't a pushover by slapping away his arms and delivering and uppercut to the chin. Sekh wasted no time on this oppurtunity and pulled back on his punch and let out and explosive haymaker that sent House reeling. Feeling the momentum on his side,he decided to finish this. He grabbed House's arm and punched in the elbow leaving him holding his arm and pain.He then a back fist to the face followed by a roundhouse. Sensing his opponent unbalanced, he grabbed House by the head and slammed him to the ground. After slamming his fist into his head one last time, he did a handstand on his opponent and brought his knees down into his back, sending him rolling to the other side of the ring.

Blaze smiled with approval and thought "This guy's definitely gonna be an asset to us..."


End file.
